


Maybe I'm Amazed

by politics_and_prose



Series: All That Heaven Will Allow [7]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politics_and_prose/pseuds/politics_and_prose
Summary: Davey's cagey, Kath is curious and Jack's caught in the middle.





	Maybe I'm Amazed

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

David looked over at Jack, who was holding up a ring with a giant diamond in it. “Well, not _that_ ,” he answered, walking over to his best friend and removing the ring from his fingers and placing it back down on the table with a nervous smile. “I’m looking more in the $35 range.”

The attendant kind of sniffed but put the larger ring back and directed him and Jack over to another area with much smaller rings. David swallowed and looked down at them, frowning a bit. They didn’t look good enough for Katherine.

The problem with wanting to marry an heiress was that she was accustomed to certain luxuries. He knew she didn’t care about them but he didn’t really want her to be walking around with the smallest stone – or no stone at all – when she deserved the one that Jack had been holding just a few seconds ago. He knew for sure that she would love whatever he gave her and that she would never say no because of what the ring looked like, but he really wanted to give her what she deserved.

The problem was, he would never be able to afford it on a teacher’s salary. Not if he wanted to marry her before they turned fifty.

“Maybe you should wait a little longer,” Jack said as he peered down at the rings they were in front of. “Save a bit more.”

“I’ve been saving for months,” David sighed. “And we’ve been together for more than a year. I love her and I want to marry her.” He paused. “And I’ll have to save up for our wedding rings too.”

With that realization smacking him in the face, David stumbled back and sat in one of the chairs by the wall. He always knew he wouldn’t be rich, especially since he knew he wanted to teach, and also because he would always want to contribute to his family to make sure they were okay. But just a small part of getting married was already more expensive than he’d imagined.

“Ya’ gonna figure it out, Davey,” Jack said as he sat beside him. “An’ maybe Kath can help out with that stuff.” David shot him a look but Jack just shrugged. “If ya’s are gonna be a team, might as well get used to it.”

“She shouldn’t have to pay for her own wedding ring,” he replied seriously.

“At least ya’ know Joe’s gonna make sure once ya’s get married, ya’ got a place ta’ live.”

“Whatddya mean?” David asked, confused. If Jack thought that David was going to move into the Pulitzer home, his best friend was clearly losing his mind. Sure, it would be hard but he got a small housing stipend in his paycheck and Katherine was well paid for her stories, plus he was pretty sure her parents gave her a monthly allowance of sorts to use as she found necessary. He was sure that, together, they would be able to find someplace to live.

“Ya’ really think Joe ain’t gonna buy ya’ a house?” Jack snorted. “You an’ me both know he’s not gonna let ‘is little girl live in a tenement apartment.”

“We won’t be able to afford anything he would get for us,” David replied with a frown. “The rent would probably be far too much.”

“Nah, he’d _buy_ it for ya’. Assumin’ he lets ya’ marry Kath in the first place.”

Jack chuckled but David froze. He knew it was customary to ask for permission to marry a man’s daughter but he hadn’t put much thought into doing it himself. He’d been thinking about asking Katherine to marry him for months but hadn’t considered going to Joe before he popped the question. His girlfriend was a very progressive woman and he thought it might get him in some hot water with her if he did something like that.

But Jack seemed to think he should. Just to make sure, he asked. “Ya’ think I need to ask Mr. Pulitzer for permission?”

“Uh, _yeah_ ,” Jack responded, looking at him like he was an idiot. “A’course ya’ do. S’how it works, ain’t it?”

“I don’t know, I never proposed before!”

“Well me either but I know it’s what ya’ do,” Jack said with a shrug as he extended his legs in front of him and crossed his ankles. “We know anybody what got married already?”

David gave him a look. “I don’t think so.”

“Maybe ask your folks?” Jack suggested. “Or, ya’ know, just bite the bullet and go ask Joe. Once ya’ got the ring, a’course.”

He shifted uncomfortably, his hands wringing in his lap. “D’ya think Kath would be mad if I asked Joe? ‘Cause, I mean, when was the last time _she_ asked him for permission for anything. Maybe – maybe not ask permission but let him know I’m gonna ask?”

Jack snorted. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s gonna go over _great_. Can you imagine?”

David could, in fact, imagine. The problem was, he could also imagine Joe laughing in his face and kicking him out. And then when word got back to Katherine, she would break up with him for not thinking she was an independent woman. There was no way for him to come out on top in that scenario. “Let’s just see if I can find a ring first. That definitely comes before worrying about Joe.”

His best friend patted him on the leg and stood, moving back over to the case they had been directed to earlier. “I’m sure you’ll find somethin’. If not, we’ll go to another place.”

\--

Jack found himself pushed down into a chair and he couldn’t stop himself from smirking. “Last I heard, you was a taken lady.” 

“Shut it, Kelly. I need information from you and you’re going to give it to me.”

“I ain’t sure, but this is pro’lly the worst kinda way ta’ get information for a story.”

Katherine groaned and slammed her hands down on the armrests on either side of his chair. “This isn’t a game, Jack. This is serious and … and _vital_ information that I need.”

“I don’t know what kinda information you think I got but shoot,” Jack said as he shifted. “And maybe take’a step back? My eyes is crossin’ wi’ you this close.”

Katherine thankfully complied and crossed her arms over her chest. “What’s going on with Davey?”

Jack’s eyes widened. Whatever he was expecting her to need information on, it wasn’t her boyfriend. And now he was stuck. Katherine always knew when he was lying, which was annoying, and there was no way in hell he would be able to tell her the truth.

It had been over a week since Davey’d picked out and paid for Katherine’s engagement ring, but his best friend hadn’t gotten up the nerve to pop the question yet. And since Davey was always nervous when he was hiding something, he was acting like a weirdo to everyone. Apparently, that extended to Katherine too. The idiot. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” He felt the heat rising in his ears and he internally winced. 

“You’re lying,” Katherine correctly decided. “Tell me.”

“Ain’t my story to tell.” And that was true. Since he couldn’t lie to her, he decided that a mostly-truth would have to do. Dave couldn’t exactly get mad at him for that. And the next time he saw his friend, he would have to _gently nudge_ him to just do it already.

“ _Jack_.”

“I’m sorry, Kath, but I can’t. I can say it ain’t bad, he’s just … he needs some time to work through it and then he’ll tell you. I’m positive.”

“But you know?” she asked, and damn if she didn’t seem hurt by it.

“Well, I mean, yeah. I was there with him,” Jack said, waving a hand in dismissal. “Kinda hard not to know.”

“With him where?” Katherine asked, her head cocked to the side inquisitively.

“At the jewelry store.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, his eyes widened and he slapped himself on the forehead.

How could he have been so stupid? It wasn’t like Katherine had even pressed him very hard. He was such an idiot, trying to be nonchalant with her. Frankly, he probably should have just run as fast and far as he could once she’d given him a little breathing room. Instead, he’d puffed out his chest and tried to be cool while pulling the wool over Katherine’s eyes.

And he’d screwed up _so big_.

“The-the jewelry store?”

“No!” he shouted, a panicked laugh escaping. “Nobody said that. Not me, definitely not.” The way she stared at him told him he’d overcorrected and made it even worse. “I, uh …”

“You and David went to the jewelry store, David bought something to make him act like …” she paused, considering, “… like you are right now. And you’re acting like _this_.”

Katherine took a moment to herself, her finger tapping her lips as she paced back and forth in front of him. He was so screwed. If Davey didn’t kill him for spilling the beans, Katherine would for spoiling the surprise. If she’d just been more laidback about Davey’s weird week, this never would have happened. 

He probably shouldn’t blame it on her though. Not to her face, at least. 

“Jack?” Her voice was too sweet and he felt himself start to sweat. “What did David buy in the jewelry store?”

“Nothing?” he said, though it sounded like he asked, his voice high like a thirteen year old.

“Jack, did David buy a _ring_ at the jewelry store?”

“I, uh, donno. I wasn’t there.” She gave him a look. “I just … I ain’t gonna say. Kath. It ain’t my place ta’ say. I can just say ya’ gotta give Davey a little time an’ then everything’s gonna work out, okay?”

Katherine smiled brilliantly and kissed his cheek before stepping back. “Let’s go get some lunch.”

Unfortunately for him, her good mood only lasted a few days. Once the weekend and her usual date night with Davey passed and she didn’t have a ring on her finger, she cornered Jack again.

“Did you lie to me?” she asked him, eyes narrowed, as she stood beside his desk. “Because we’ve been out twice since you told me –“

“I didn’t tell you nothin’ and ya’ better not tell Davey I did!”

“- and he hasn’t so much as reached for his pocket!”

“Look, I ain’t got no control over what Davey does or doesn’t do with whatever he did or didn’t buy when we maybe or maybe not went to a store that could or couldn’t’a been for jewelry,” he told her seriously. “I know it ain’t easy but ya’ gotta be _patient_ , Kath. You’re on his timeline fa’ this.” He paused. “Whatever it is.”

“Do you think he changed his mind?” she asked softly and it kinda broke his heart.

“No,” Jack answered seriously. “Whatever it is he’s thinkin’ about or not thinkin’ about doin’, he ain’t changed his mind.”

Katherine nodded and blew out a breath. “Okay. I can be patient,” she said aloud, though he was pretty sure it was more to herself than to him. Hopefully she stuck with that whole promise to be patient this time; he was really getting tired of having to dodge answering her questions.

\--

“Are you ever gonna ask her ta’ marry you?” Jack asked as he walked into the apartment.

David looked up from the papers he was grading and frowned. “Yes, of course. Why?”

“It’s just … been a long time since ya’ bought the ring.”

David narrowed his eyes, wondering why Jack was acting so cagey. Sure, he knew Jack was excited for it to happen but this was a little over the top, even for him. “Not really. Only a few weeks. I, uh, I actually only got to talk to Joe yesterday.” 

“You decided ta’ ask permission?” Jack asked, sliding down into one of the other chairs at the table.

“No,” he admitted, smiling slightly. “I told him that I loved Katherine and that I bought a ring. I showed it to him, too. And then I said it would mean a lot if we had his blessing, if _I_ had his blessing, but that I was going to ask her either way.” He paused and chuckled. “And then I had to say it all again, louder, because Joe’s not hearing very well at all anymore. I think Miss Hannah was ready to burst with excitement when I walked out. But, anyway. He gave me his blessing and said we should come by for dinner after I ask her. Now I just … gotta ask.”

“Ya’ gonna do it soon?”

“Is there any reason you’re getting pushy about this?”

“Uh … no?” Jack was avoiding eye contact and he was immediately even more suspicious.

“Jack, what’s goin’ on?”

“Nothing!” David shot him a look and he sighed. “Kath knows somethin’s up. I didn’t confirm anything!” he added quickly, “But she’s been on my case for more ‘an a week about it.”

“Jack, _please_ tell me you didn’t tell Katherine I’m going to ask her to marry me. _Please_.”

“I absolutely did _not_ tell her you’re gonna propose. What kinda best friend do ya’ take me for?” He cleared his throat and sighed. “Don’t mean she don’t kinda think ya’ are, though. But I _didn’t_ tell her.”

David groaned and dropped his head to _thunk_ against the table. Of _course_ Katherine knew already. That was just his luck.

\--

The next Saturday, Jack, Sarah, Davey and Katherine were out for lunch at Jacobi’s. There had been no screaming or excited jumping up and down when Kath walked in, so Jack assumed his best friend was still being a chicken and hadn’t asked her yet.

“Oh, Jack?” Katherine called, holding out her left hand towards him. “Will you please pass me the salt?”

Wordlessly, he passed it to her and glared at Davey from the corner of his eye.

He heard her put the shaker down on the table and clear her throat, holding her hand out again. “And the pepper?”

Rolling his eyes, he passed her the pepper shaker as well. Honestly, she could have just asked Sarah for them and let him glare at his best friend in peace.

She put the pepper down as well and it sounded like she may have growled before shoving her hand into his line of sight and wiggling her fingers. “Will you pass me your undivided attention so I can show you my _engagement ring_?”

Jack chuckled and took her hand, admiring the ring he’d helped Davey pick out weeks ago. “Looks great, Kath. How’d he ask?”

She looked over to his best friend and they shared a private smile. “I think we’ll keep that to ourselves for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any snippet you'd like to see from their lives, please let me know and I'll try my best to write it for you! :)


End file.
